Braces Cases
by LiL Moon
Summary: A basic Tai loves Matt, but Matt doesn't know story. Plus he's dating Sora. When suddenly Tai needs braces! How can these simple pieces of metal bring Matt and Tai closer?::Yamachi:: Involves what I went through wearing braces.
1. The Soon to be Bindings of Love

This story has been plaguing me ever since I started wearing braces. Every time I go to get them tighten I make a new chapter of this story in my head. It just won't leave me alone. So I'm going to type it. This story is based on my experiences with braces. I still have mine on for another year or more. Jeez they are annoying.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people who have, had, or will be getting braces.  
  
Braces Cases by LiL Moon  
  
Chapter One: The soon to be Bindings of Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED BRACES!?!" Tai screamed so loud that the entire office could hear him.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, please calm down." Doctor Haru said firmly. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!! I've been forced to eat my mom's lousy health food and have managed not to have any cavities and now your telling me I need BRACES!" Tai sat up straight clutching the armrests to where they might rip.  
  
Ms. Haru crossed her arms. She was a very straightforward lady, but more than likely she was just rude. Tai always hated to go to the dentist because of her. "Well Mr. Kamiya even though you do have a perfect dental record I still suggest that you get braces."  
  
"My teeth are perfect see!" Tai gritted his teeth.  
  
Ms. Haru took that opportunity to grab Tai's jaw for a closer look. She began to play with his mouth, moving it into different shapes and sizes, occasionally she would let out a hmm. Finally she opened Tai's mouth wide and then closed it. She moved her thumbs to the sides of Tai's jaw and then spread it wide, as if he was a dog. "Hmm, you see here is the problem. Although your teeth look perfect from your point of view, they are actually slightly disarranged in the back. Plus you have a slight over bit in the front." She then stretched her thumbs out, causing Tai's face to stretch out with it. She then let go. "You're all done Mr. Kamiya, however I still need to speak with your mother." Tai rubbed his hand under his jawbone. He glared at Ms. Haru and then set off towards the front of the office, with Ms. Haru following close behind.  
  
"How did it go Tai?" Kari asked, looking up from her magazine.  
  
Tai mumbled something she couldn't quite understand, but she took a wild guess.  
  
"Cursing at Ms. Haru again. What happened this time?"  
  
Tai sat down next to Kari. He glared at her, but said nothing. "Let me guess, that was you screaming about the whole braces bit right?"  
  
Tai didn't look at her, but she already knew the answer. Instead he looked at his mom and Ms. Haru. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was obliviously telling his mom about the braces he will soon be needing.  
  
"I don't understand Kari." Tai whispered. "I thought that my teeth were perfect. What is everybody gonna say when they find out good old Tai, leader of his soccer team and the digidestined needs braces?"  
  
Kari seemed to be really thinking about what he said, but his only answer was, "Metal mouth."  
Tai playfully shoved Kari. "Thanks a lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/God I'm so BORED! / Tai thought. He turned to look out the window. Of course this was no different than any other day. Mr. Fugiyama's math class was always boring. Every day the same thing: Try to stay focused, lose interest, look out the window, and stare off into space. That was Tai's only routine. /Thank god only ten minutes left. /  
  
(Tai's P.O.V.)  
  
Only ten more minutes until school ends. Must be my lucky day. I nearly made it all the way through class without getting caught. Usually Mr. Fugiyama would be banging a book against my desk and giving me a lecture by now. I turned my head to look out the window. Drowning out the boring math lectures. I would usually do this every day.  
  
This class was probably the only chance I would ever get to think about it. About what you ask? About Matt Ishida. That crazy, hot, sexy, blond silk haired, blue eyed wonder. I know I probably sound like one of those obsessed fan girls right now, right. Well so what if I do. Matt means everything to me. He alone holds my entire heart- no my entire world in his hands and he doesn't even know it.  
  
So much for having the crest of courage Tai. You can't even tell him how you feel much less even thinking about telling him. Yeah go ahead tell him, yeah right that would be a smart move. He's already dating Sora after all. I can't break them up. Besides he'll probably just think that I'm a sick little monkey and won't even talk to me any more.  
  
Well maybe not, after all he does look at me kind of like he.maybe he's-. No! No way! I've got to stop hoping. Matt's too perfect; he deserves someone better than me and that someone is Sora. After all she really does love him. That's why I gave her to him. Because at least she had the courage to tell him how she left, but not me. I can never tell him how I feel. Never! It'll just ruin everything. I'm pretty sure that I can still live with myself. I'm not the suicide type.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
The bell finally rang signaling the end of school for the day. As Tai began to put his books away, a familiar voice rang in his ear. "Tai! Hey buddy!" Matt yelled while running up to his best friend.  
  
"Hey Matt." Tai smiled.  
  
"So Tai is it true?" Matt asked while finally making it to Tai's locker.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"About you needing braces."  
  
Tai froze. "Who did you hear that from?"  
  
"From Kari."  
  
Tai suddenly became very angry, but hid it well. /OH! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KARI I'LL-/  
  
"Tai is it true?"  
  
"Huh?" Tai awoke from his thoughts. He looked down at his shoes and whispered. "Yeah it's true."  
  
Silence fell. that is until Matt began to laugh. He quickly grabbed his sides and nearly fell over with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny Matt?" Tai said slightly hurt.  
  
Matt stopped laughing seeing the slight pain in Tai's eyes. "Jeez sorry. It's just that.of all people you're the one that needs braces."  
  
"And why do you think that it is something to laugh about?" Tai crossed his arms.  
  
"Well. it's because I always thought that you had a perfect smile." Matt blushed a light pink color.  
  
Tai blushed too. "Oh.thanks."  
  
"Y.you're welcome."  
  
It was again silent. Matt suddenly took that moment to give Tai a quick hug. He then quickly pulled away. "Don't worry Tai, braces aren't anything to be ashamed of. I'll they'll do is perfect your already perfect smile." Matt gave him a smile of his own a ran off, living Tai standing there staring at his butt with red cheeks and a dreamy look in his eyes. Matt was always the only one who could ever do that to him. He could be angry at him one minute, than turn into a pile of mush the next. /Maybe.just this once I can forgive Kari for her slipping tongue. /  
  
When Matt was finally out of the school, he stopped to catch his breath. A red blush was on his cheeks too. He didn't know why he had hugged Tai. He just slipped that's all. It was nothing more than a simple best friend encouragement thing right? He hated to admit it, but what he had said early was true. Tai did have a wonder smile. He could easily break down people's barriers with just his smile alone. It always put Matt at ease and made him feel right at home. He never stopped to think that there was something wrong with it. It seemed fine to him. /Oh well, it's not like I can do anything to stop it. After all his check-up is in two days. /  
  
T.B.C.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know two days seems a little early, but Mrs. Kamiya was just really pushy and she wanted to get Tai in as fast as she could. How was my first chapter because I thought that it was cute? Also how was the formatting? I hope that it's easy to read. If not tell me. Please send in reviews. 


	2. The First CheckUp

I don't have much to say, but thank you for the reviews. And you people know whom I'm thanking if you sent one in. Sorry for all you anonymous reviewers. I'm a new comer and I didn't know that I pressed that button that wouldn't allow you to send in reviews, but now you can. I'm now officially open for all reviews. Thanks for letting me know Sillie! ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Braces Cases by LiL Moon  
  
Chapter Two: The First Check-Up  
  
"Mmm, Matt . touch me . yes right there, Matt." Tai moaned in pleasure as Matt began to touch him.  
  
Matt moved his face closer to Tai's. "Does my baby like that?" He whispered in a seducing manner, making Tai want him more.  
  
"Mmm, yes Matt." Tai sighed in pleasure.  
  
Matt picked up his hand and creased Tai's cheek. "Tai?"  
  
Tai looked up at his face. "Yes Matt?"  
  
"Promise me that we will be together forever."  
  
"Yes, we'll be together forever, my Matt. Forever."  
  
"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!" Tai suddenly shot straight up in bed, causing him to bash his head into the top bunk of the bed. "YOW!!! Stupid alarm clock." Tai rubbed his head while looking at the alarm clock that he had set next to his pillow. It was still making that crazy beeping noise.  
  
This was the day that Tai had to go see the orthodontist and since he had such a hard time waking up in the morning, he purposely put the alarm clock next to his pillow to wake him up. Then as a bonus, he set the alarm to the loudest beeping sound it would go up to. He turned off the beeper. It still surprised him how it had managed not to fall off at night.  
  
Tai then looked down at his blankets, which were wet with some substance. Tai sighed. "Not again. That's the third time this week." He quickly stacked up his sheets and blankets and up them in a pile. Then went of to take a shower. Saying that this was his third time doing it in bed would be an understatement, but it was partly true. It was only his third time doing it in BED. He had done it a few times at school, home, the park, where he had found a secret spot next to a small pond. He did it just about everywhere, except of course, only when no one was looking. He only did it to keep himself from going insane. That is if he wasn't already insane. This was the only way he could get what he wanted, through his dreams and fantasies. /This will be the only way I get what I want. /Tai thought as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
By the time he got out it was eleven. He had woken up at ten fifteen. Which was early for him because it was a Saturday and he usually slept till noon. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the living room where Kari sat.  
  
Kari sat up. "Good morning Tai."  
  
"Morning Kari. What's with the outfit?" Kari blushed lightly. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped just above her stomach, with a pink mini shirt, and black high-heel boots to match.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going on a date with T.K."  
  
"Hmmm, pretty skimpy outfit if you ask me. You're not going to go to his house unsupervised are you?" Tai gave Kari an all knowing look.  
  
Kari blushed an even deeper red. "WHAT?! Oh course not! We were just going out to eat and maybe go see a movie later!"  
  
"Sure." Tai nodded. "Just don't even think about it Kari because I know you better than you think."  
  
"Shut up Tai." Kari growled. She grabbed her pink purse and walked out the door.  
  
"Oh and Kari!"  
  
"Yeah." She turned around just as she was about to close the door. "Don't even try it at the Movie Theater either ok."  
  
Tai chuckled as Kari's face turned an unbelievable shade of red. "TAI KAMIYA!!!" She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"Huh." Tai awoke from his dazed stated.  
  
He and his mom had been waiting in the small office for quite some time now. It was a really small waiting room, but it was unbelievably comfy. There were these big brand new couches that sank a little when you sat in them, nice scenery, soft music playing in the background, and they had the heater turned up a little which filled the room with a warm relaxing touch. Tai had nearly fallen asleep. Which was probably a good idea that he didn't because of his constant dreams about Matt that usually caused wetness, in which he didn't want to embarrass himself.  
  
"Tai Kamiya?" His name was called again by a young brown haired woman.  
  
"Here." Tai sat up and gave a huge yawn.  
  
"Please come this way." Tai and his mom followed the young woman to a small brown office, which was completely different from the waiting room. The office was colored a dull brown and had hard chairs to sit in. The room was a little stuffy which was probably why she left the door open.  
  
"Doctor Keitaro will be in to see you shortly." She said as she walked out the room. They sat there in silence. Tai turned toward the desk and began to observe the several things placed on it. On the desk was a yellow folder in which Tai knew was his. Next to that was a pair of clay teeth, which were badly disarranged. Tai wondered why they would have those if this place was supposed to fix teeth. /Those look sort of like the ones at the dentist office except they are all messed up. Is that how they are going to fix MY teeth! / Tai turned and looked at the shelf on the desk. It was filled with millions of those clay teeth. Some were damaged, others were broken up, and some of them he couldn't even tell if they were teeth! Next to the shelf were two computers. One that looked like a TV was showing pictures of the jaw and mouth and the other was a simple flat screen computer.  
  
"Tai Kamiya?" Tai turned and looked at the door. Standing in the middle of the frame was an old man with nearly no hair and glasses. He smiled and held out his hand for Tai to shake. "Hello, you must be Tai. I'm Doctor Keitaro. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You too." Tai shook his hand.  
  
"And you must be Mrs. Kamiya, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too." Mrs. Kamiya smiled as she shook his hand too.  
  
Thus Doctor Keitaro made his way to his desk and sat down. He opened up the folder before looking back at them. "Well obviously you know why you're here and it does seem that Tai has a slight problem. Tai would you please smile for me?"  
  
"Sure." Tai did as he was told and gave him a wide smile.  
  
"Hmm, yes it does seem that Tai has a little over bit. Could you open your mouth wide please?"  
  
Again Tai did as he was told. Doctor Keitaro stood up to take a closer look. "A slight disarrange in the back. Just as it was said. You can close your mouth now."  
  
"Doctor Keitaro, how long do you think Tai will need braces?" Mrs. Kamiya asked out of the blue.  
  
"Hmm, I would give an estimate of around two years or more."  
  
"Two years or more!" Tai said in shock.  
  
"Hey it could be worse, you could have teeth like this." Doctor Keitaro motioned to the clay teeth. "In this case, depending on the circumstances, we might need you to wear headgear for a while."  
  
"Headgear!!!" /Is this doc. crazy! If everybody at school sees me wearing headgear I'll be laughed out of the school. Not to mention Matt might think I'm some kind of dork! No way! I have to get out of here! /  
  
"Tai please clam down honey." Mrs. Kamiya put a reassuring on Tai's arm.  
"Now, now Tai. I said depending; you might not need them. Plus even if you do, you can wear them at night in bed."  
  
"Really?" Tai was somewhat relieved.  
  
"Yes, you can either have them on during the day or."  
  
"Night." Tai finished.  
  
"Yes, now you see these teeth. We're going to have to make some of yours, but that won't be until next time you come in."  
  
Tai sighed in relief. "Does that mean we're done?"  
  
"Tai don't be rude." Mrs. Kamiya whispered.  
  
"Yes," Doctor Keitaro grinned. "We're done. Until we meet again." Doctor Keitaro waved his good-bye and left the office with Tai and Mrs. Kamiya following.  
  
They went up to the front office desk where the girl that had called Tai in was siting. "So how was everything?" The womanly teen asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "I will be needing the date for Tai's next appointment though."  
  
"Sure. I'll get that set up. In the mean time you will be needing this." The brunette grinned and handed Tai a special book.  
  
"What's this?" Tai questioned while Mrs. Kamiya filled out so forms.  
  
"This booklet helps you learn more about what you can't and can do while wearing braces. See it shows you right here what you can not eat while wearing braces. It'll be wise to go over this book so you won't have to wear your braces for any extended time."  
  
Tai began to read the article that she had pointed at and made a grim discover. "WHAT!?! I can't eat any of my no-health snack foods any more!?!"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya turned to her overly stressed son and read the article too. "Oh Tai grow up. You don't need eat all that junk."  
  
"Yes I do!" The list said that you are not allowed to eat any chewy or hard, crunchy foods.  
  
What caught Tai's attention the most was the no bubble gum rule. He always loved to chew gum. Especially when it annoyed Kari to the point of insanity, what with the constant chewing in all.  
  
"Well if you really like those foods that much I say you should enjoy them while you can. Once you get them in it's over until they come off." Again the brunette girl smiled.  
  
/That's a good idea. I better start pigging out until there is no tomorrow. I don't even know how long I will be able to survive without gum, or Airheads, or Corn nuts, or Tootsie pops, or ./ The list dragged on.  
  
"Also there is one more thing, we hand out coins every time some one comes to visit based on how well they did. You can collect the coins and when you feel ready you can trade them in."  
  
"That's sounds cool. How many do you get each time you come in?"  
  
"The maximum in five." She handed Mrs. Kamiya a purple paper with the prizes and amount of coins needed for them.  
  
"Thank you so much. We'll be sure to go over the book." Mrs.Kamiya smiled and waved as they walked out the door.  
  
"Until next time. You better enjoy yourself Tai." She gave Tai a wink.  
  
"I will." With that final saying he was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This has to be short because I need to go to bed now. Sorry if this didn't really have any Tai or Matt attention in it, but it had to be told. The next one will have some love, I promise. Please Review! 


	3. The Unnoticeable

Hello everybody! ^^ I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I've been too busy chatting, updating my journal, and making icons. Plus my schoolwork gets in the way alot of times to. So I get to tired to update my stories. Well, now I'm back on my feet and I decided to update the one story that seems to be the most favorite. ^^Well enough stalling and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Braces Cases Chapter 3 - The Unnoticeable Part 1   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chew, chew, chew. Bite, roll, and chew. It's coming... Chew, roll, and toss. So close... Open mouth. Chew, Chew, and Chew! Almost there... Blow, blow, and blow...POP!   
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA, WILL YOU STOP IT!!!"  
  
Explosion! "Stop what Kari?" Just play innocent.   
  
"Don't play innocent with me!"  
  
Uh oh. She figured me out.  
  
"Stop chewing gum in my ear! I'm trying to watch TV!"  
  
And what's so great about watching 'The Bacherlloret' anyways?   
  
"Just please get out of here and stop bugging me."  
  
Sigh. "Ok, fine." Maybe a walk around the block will stop me from being bored.  
  
"Thanks Tai." I turn to see Kari smile with relief.   
  
"Eh, you know you're gonna miss me." I give my oh so famous grin.   
  
"Yeah right." She whispers.  
  
I just grin stupidly. "Yup! Right!" Then I shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All I've been doing this whole week is munching on junk food. Not that it really matters much. I spend so much time at soccer practice that I never ever gain any weight.   
  
Right now I'm just chewing on some gum while walking down town. Not much to see really. OH wait what's that place? I've never seen it before.   
  
As I walk closer I realize it's a wedding shop. I front are some manikins. One with a black tux and the other with the actual wedding dress.   
  
I just continue to stare. Why am I concentrating so hard on a couple of plastic dolls anyways? Hmm...for some reason I can't take my eyes off of them. They look like such a cute couple. Doll wise that is.   
  
HEY! WAIT! MATT! I freeze and stare. The manikin in the tux turned into Matt! He looks so beautiful and elegant. Then suddenly the manikin in the dress turned into Sora. I stare silently as I watch them turn towards each other and smile as they held hands. Their lips reaching ever closer. Fear draws ever closer in my heart as I watch them near each others lips. I have to stop him. I never told him how I felt and now it's too late. Matt please...you have to listen to me..."Matt I lov"  
  
"HEY TAI!"   
  
"ACK! WHAT THE HECK!" I turn and glare at the intruder. "Huh, oops. Sorry I didn't mean to yell." Stupid imagination of mine.  
  
"It's ok Tai" Yolei smiles at me. Though I can still tell she that is a little scared. "Sorry to disturbed you, but apparently you were to busy staring at a plastic doll.   
  
"I was just thinking." No need to make me feel even more embarrassed.   
  
~~~ Yolei's POV  
  
"Yeah ok." Tai something's bothering you isn't it?  
  
"So what do you want?'' Oh! Uh...Oh NO! Wait do I say??? Oh, yeah!  
  
"I was just wondering if uh.... you knew where Davis was?" Davis? Oh man! Now he'll know I'm up to something for sure. Since when have I ever asked to know where Davis is anyways?  
  
"No I haven't seen him."  
  
"You haven't? Oh well, thanks anyways. Bye!" Run, Run, RUN!!!  
  
"Bye?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heave, heave. God, why do I have to be so suspicious? Well, what do you expect of the keeper of love and sincerity? Sigh. I wonder what made Tai stare at those manikins like that? He seemed...so sad. Like he was almost about to start crying. I just had to bring him out of it. He was about to say something too. "Matt I lov-" Love what? What on earth could he have seen in that thick brain of his?   
  
Sigh. I need to get my head straight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai POV~~~  
  
"You haven't? Oh well, thanks anyways. Bye!"   
  
I hold my hand up slightly. "Bye?" Heh? Yolei can run pretty fast. But why did she just run off like that? Oh well, that girl's pretty strange anyways.  
  
I turn back to the store. Matt and Sora were no longing in the window. Sigh. I better go before I actually watch their whole wedding.  
  
I was so scared though. I felt like I had no power to stop them. They wouldn't listen to me. They just kept at it. "So how was it Sora?" Great, now I'm even staring to hear them. "Ok. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was." HUH! Wait that's not from inside my head!   
  
I quickly look up and noticed Sora and Matt just a few feet away from me. I quickly look around for something. Anything to hide myself from their view. I find a couple of trees just to my left and quickly leap in back of one.   
  
Matt smiled and laughed. "See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." I sigh. I love it when he looks like that. So care free and happy.  
  
"Yeah, well it took all you had to convince me to go." Sora smiled whole-heartedly. "I'm grateful you took me."  
  
"No problem. Movies like that shouldn't scare you." Matt placed his arm on Sora's shoulder. I could feel a little pulse of jealous running through me as I continued to watch.   
  
Sora just turned around and smiled. "I know. It was really silly of me to be scared of such a thing. Thanks for being there with me Matt."  
  
"Heh, heh. Any time Sora."   
  
Grrr, why does she get all the attention!?! Suddenly I froze as I noticed Sora getting awfully close to Matt. Matt backed away against the wall of a building. Anger rose within my heart, but I just continued to watch.   
  
  
  
She inched even closer to Matt. Her body pressed up against his. She smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. OH NO!!! SHE TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!!! I could feel my anger slowly rising to its limits, as she was only just a few centimeters away from his lips. I clutched I tree with my hands, for fear I might jump out and literally kill Sora. My hands were buried deep within the tree bark. Though it did hurt some and I was bleeding a little, I did not, no, could take my eyes off of them.  
  
As I watched Sora press her lips against Matt's, my heart overwhelmed with pain, anger, and jealousy. Whatever you wished to call it. I didn't know what I was feeling. At that moment I decided to leave. I didn't want to stick around and have to watch those two make out.  
  
I turned to leave when I heard a strange gasping noise. That wasn't the kind of noise one makes when you make out. Quickly I turned around. Matt looked anger while Sora seemed to be in complete shock. Matt had pushed her away. His hands were still in that same movement. I pushed against the tree. Hope had quickly pushed aside the jealousy.  
  
~~~Matt's POV  
  
What the heck was that!?!?! One minute we were just chatting casually the next she's kissing me??? This is so strange? I never knew Sora to make the first move.   
  
"What on earth was that?" I said, trying to hide the slight pinch of anger in my voice. Wait! Anger? Why would I be angry at Sora. She's my girlfriend for crying out loud.   
  
"Come on Matt. You and I have been dating for quit some time now and you and I haven't even kissed yet." She sounds so...unhappy. But wait that's right...I haven't kissed her yet?  
  
"I'm so sorry Sora." My voice sounds so weird? "I guess....well...I don't know." Why am I acting like such an idiot!  
  
"Matt? Is something wrong?" Sora seems so concerned about me. Sigh. I better not worry her...  
  
"It's nothing Sora." Sure, just laugh it off. "I guess I just really wasn't ready or something." Stupid!!! "Sorry." I grab hold of her waist and kiss her...uneasily.   
  
Kissing feels so weird? Like something's missing or something like that. But it shouldn't be weird right? As I pull away, I notice Sora's all knowing face. It's all knowing for a reason.  
  
"Matt?" She stares at me with those concerned eyes. I already know what she intends to ask.  
  
"I'm all right. It's my problem ok." She's smiles just as uneasily as I had just done.   
  
"Ok Matt." She waves good-bye. "I'll see you at school." With that she runs off.  
  
"See ya." As I turned back around to go home. I suddenly notice something moving in the trees. "Tai?"  
  
~~~Tai's POV  
  
"H..Hey Matt." I raise my hand uneasily. I still can't believe what I just heard. /"Come on Matt. You and I have been dating for quit some time now and you and I haven't even kissed yet."/ Matt...is that true?  
  
"Don't you say anything Kamiya. I don't want the whole school to know Matt Ishida hasn't kissed his girl." I wince. Why does he always think I'll go out and betray him like that?  
  
I shrug it off. "Don't worry, I'm not that type of guy ok." He just glares at me and walks off. I run to catch up. "Hey, what's with the attitude?"  
  
"Nothing ok, it's just..." He trails off.   
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Nothing ok!" Suddenly he runs off. I begin to run after him. He's acting so weird. What's going through his head?  
  
~~~Matt's POV  
  
God! Why am I running away from him? Why can't I kiss Sora? Nothing makes sense any more!   
  
/Cause you don't love Sora./  
  
What?!?! How can I not love Sora! Tears well up within my eyes. They're streaming down my face now. Why am I crying?  
  
/Cause you can't except the fact./  
  
Except what!?! I was so busy screaming at the voice inside my head that I forgot where I was going. And ran into a bunch of boxes stuff with animals.  
  
"Matt! Are you ok?" Tai runs to my side and grabs my arm. I pull it out of his grasp quickly.   
  
"Leave me alone Kamiya!" Why am I so mad?   
  
"Matt?" Tai looks hurt. Did I hurt him?  
  
"S, Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I turn my head away from him. God what a jerk I'm being.  
  
"Matt." He puts his hand against my cheek. Forcing me to stare into his eyes. "What's wrong. Please tell me. You know I'm here for you."  
  
Those words. "You know I'm here for you." They some how penetrate through my heart. No ones ever gotten as close to me before as Tai has. He was the first person I'd ever let see me cry. The tears continue to fall. What can I say? Tai reaches up with his left hand and strokes the falling tears away. While all I can do is stare into his deep chocolate eyes.   
  
He doesn't appear to be in full reality right now. His eyes are distant and...loving. So..caring and...warm...  
  
"Hey! You kids get outta there!" I suddenly jump at the sound of some store manager telling us to get. Guess he figured we were out to steal the stuff toys. What an idiot. Either way Tai and me got up and ran. The guy was scary looking anyways.  
  
~~~Tai's POV  
  
God! We were so close! So close to kissing!!! Idiot!!! Stop thing about stuff like that! I shake my head as Matt and me suddenly stop near a tree. MAN! I most perfect moment to show Matt my true feelings for him and some fat ugly dude blows it. WHY!?!?!  
  
I pant for a minute then suddenly out of the blue I hear Matt laughing. I turn to him as if he were insane. "What dear I ask is so funny?" Though I can't help but chuckle too.  
  
Guess we were both insane as we just continued to laugh until I was at the point where I might wet my pants. We both stopped. "Well that was fun." I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
Matt smiled. I love that smile, oh what, I already told you that. "Yeah it was." We both stay in silence for a minute. "I guess I...better be going." He seems uneasy. He didn't even look at me when he said that.   
  
Besides he was crying just a minute ago. I better make sure he's ok first. "Hey you wanna come over to my house and I don't know, sleep over?"  
  
"Sure!" Boy that was fast. Heh, he's blushing. HUH!?! HE'S BLUSHING?!?!? "Uh..I mean..ok. If that's alright with you." He tries to hide his blush.  
  
"Sure don't worry about it. Besides you haven't been over for a while. We can chat and stuff. Catch up you know."  
  
"Ok." He smiles again as we begin to walk to my house.  
  
~~~Narrators POV [Finally!]  
  
Mean while on the other side of town as Yolei was walking home she bumped into her favorite digidestined, Mimi. "Mimi!?!? What are you doing here?" Yolei said in complete shock.  
  
"Aww man I wanted to surprise everybody."   
  
"Well you surprised me."  
  
"Oh well, how's it going Yolei." Mimi smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Not so good." Yolei sighed.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Mimi questioned worriedly.  
  
"Its Tai. He seems upset about something."  
  
Mimi looked taken back. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"I saw him staring at a couple of wedding shop manikins. He started to cry and when I got there he started saying something to one of them."  
  
"And what was he saying." The tone of Mimi's voice changed completely.  
  
"He just said /"Matt I lov-"/ and that was it."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Oh ok. Then I was right. Thanks for telling me. See ya later Yolei!" With that Mimi ran off cheerfully.   
  
"Wait! Mimi! Where are you going?"  
  
Mimi smiled to herself. /To take care of some unfinished business./   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's the end of the chapter for now. I was going to make it longer so I put 'Part 1' at the top. As always please review. Also, question...should I keep this a Yamachi or change it to a Taito or both? Cause this chapter felt like a Taito to me. Just tell me what'cha think k. Sorry for not putting it up when I planned. I am trying to get the HTML thing down, but right now I'm a newbie at it. Hopefully I can figure out how to do it right. Then you can see all the bold face words and stuff. Oh well, just deal with how it is right now. At least I made sure you're able to read it clearly. I've been practicing too many times to upload this with everthing and I just gave up. Sigh, thanks for reading this story and reviewing anyways! ^^ *smiles* Thank you folks, thank you! 


End file.
